


Obi-Wan's New Padawan

by shellybee456



Series: Healing Open Wounds and Old Scars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introducing my OC, My babys traumatized, Obi-Wan's New Padawan, why did i do that to her?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybee456/pseuds/shellybee456
Summary: Obi-Wan's presence is requested at a council meeting concerning a padawan.Or my OC is introduced to Obi-Wan, and he connects because trauma.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s)
Series: Healing Open Wounds and Old Scars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Obi-Wan's New Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my universe! This story starts right before Ryloth arc. Zendie is a year younger than Anakin. I hope you enjoy it!

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the _Negotiators_ communications room. He had originally contacted the council to receive the 212th’s new orders but had stayed to clear up some council business master Yoda had requested his presence for.

As Master Che gave her report, he understood why. An 18-year-old padawan had witnessed her master’s death during the Battle of Geonosis.

“I believe she is ready to be cleared for active duty, with mind healer sessions whenever possible. I would also rather she train under a master for at least another year,” Master Che concluded, stepping back for the masters to discuss.

"I think she needs to be knighted and given a battalion." Master Piell said. 

Some council members murmured in agreement. 

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. Geonosis had only been 6 months ago, that was nowhere near enough time to be healed enough mentally to lead men well.

“Bring in the padawan,” Master Windu motioned with his hand, “I believe she should have some say in her fate.”

The council doors opened to reveal a short Togruta Hybrid. She had striped lekku on the lower portion of her head, with hair pulled into a bun on the upper half and a long padawan braid pulled over her shoulder. She was wearing a traditional Jedi tunic with a skirt that had a slit running up each leg -likely for easier mobility-, and a robe that looked 2 sizes too big. No lightsaber was visible, most likely hidden by the robe.

“Padawan Glessato, discussing your fate, we are,” Master Yoda said.

She nodded but didn’t say anything.

“We would like to knight you as soon as possible.” Windu leaned forward, clasping his hands. “Master Che has cleared you for active duty, with mind healer sessions when possible.”

The padawan seemed to have a similar option to her being knighted that Obi-Wan did, judging by the dumbfounded look on her face.

“I do not want to be knighted until I feel ready. I will train under another master on the war front if I have to but I will not be knighted prematurely.” She tucked her hands into the sleeves of her robe.

“Not many masters left to take on padawans, there are.” Master Yoda said sadly, his ears drooping.

“I will not tarnish my master's legacy by being knighted for a war.” she stared at the troll, seeming to dare him to disagree.

“I knew Master Gentezz personally," Master Che spoke up, "she wouldn't have wanted her to be rushed because of a war.”

Gentezz? Obi-Wan tried to recall if he had met this master. Quinlan had complained about a Gentezz taking all the best missions several times, perhaps she was a shadow? 

"There are very few Masters willing to take on a Padawan right now," Master Koth gave her a sad look, "much less a traumatized one."

Padawan Glessato made a noise that sounded like a whimper. Master Che moved closer to her, placing a hand on her back in comfort.

Several of the masters glared at him. Was he that insensitive? 

"That was unnecessary Master Koth." Master Plo Koon seemed to give him a disapproving look through his mask.

Obi-Wan sensed Commander Cody walk in, likely to ask what their orders were.

"I am willing to take her as my padawan if there are no other masters." Obi-Wan said, looking at Yoda and Mace, "With Anakin teaching Ahsoka, I am without a Padawan at the moment."

Master Yoda studied him a long moment before speaking, "Decided it is. Master Kenobi, see you to knighthood. He will." He banged his gimmer stick on the floor.

"Thank you, Masters." Padawan Glessato bowed her head.

"The 212th has to stop on Coruscant to refuel before departing for Ryloth, we will pick you up," Obi-Wan smiled gently at the padawan.

"Yes, Master." 

Obi-Wan nodded, “May the force be with you masters.”

He ended the call, staring at the holo table for a few moments.

“Sir?” 

“Yes, Cody?”

“You're taking on a padawan?”

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face with a sigh, turning around to face the commander. “Yes Cody, I am. She lost her master during Geonosis and I happen to know what it is like to lose your master while still a padawan."

“I will inform the men.”

“She witnessed her masters death, tell them to be mindful and not overwhelm the girl when we pick her up.”

She was going to take time and a lot of work, but Obi-Wan was willing to put in the effort. And maybe along the way, he could even heal some of her scars.

Maybe Obi-Wan will heal too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still fairly new to writing in the star war universe and writing in general so conservative criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Most of the story from here on out will be told from Zendies POV. if I write from the other's POV I will be attempting to write them in 3rd person but I can't guaranty it will be written well. 
> 
> The next installment will be the council meeting from Zendie's POV.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
